The invention relates generally to all-electronic television tuning systems. More particularly it relates to a digital tuning system employing channel number counters for establishing and maintaining tuning in accordance with a selected channel number, and specifically to such a system having a "tuning window" (e.g. a restricted region of acceptable frequencies).